<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>handprints by angelcult</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482659">handprints</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult'>angelcult</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, M/M, Spanking, they’re in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s another one of those days where John needs Bro to take him down a peg.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/John Egbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>handprints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Every now and again, John got in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mood. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He would whine and complain throughout the day, his expression set into a near permanent pout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was enough to both annoy and excite Bro. He knew why he was doing it, but he had to really bide his time with it, observing his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be long now.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bluh! This is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>gross, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bro.” John whined, pushing his food around his plate, he hadn’t even taken a bite before he decided that he didn’t want it and Bro’s eyebrow twitched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya didn’t even try it, little boy.” He drawled, leaning back in his chair to sip at his beer. John gave him a droll look over his cup of water, pushing the plate away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to try it to know I don’t want it.” He grumbled back and Bro wordlessly slid the plate back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John could feel his eyes on him, observing him closely and it sent a thrill through him. He just turned his head, following along with the wordless conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t need to be said, Bro could see it on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bro nodded, finished his beer before sitting the empty glass on the table. John's eyes followed him as he stood up and walked around the table to him, placing his hand on top of John’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers threaded through black locks and John nodded, just minutely before he was speaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John’s words were cut off with a yelp, one that ended with a soft moan. It wasn’t a particularly hard hit, just enough to get him to stop speaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Bro’s hand trace over where he’d hit him on the cheek, a subtle check over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get yer ass in the living room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Make </span>
  </em>
  <span>me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bro tilted his head, pulling his shades off and placing them on the counter behind himself before he whipped around and grabbed John by the hair, yanking him to his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chair he was in skidded back and John’s hands went to his wrist, digging his nails in but it did nothing to deter Bro from guiding him into the living room and pushing him back onto the futon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been a li’l damn brat all damn day, so how about we fix that attitude, huh? Take your pants and underwear off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John glared up at him, stretching his arms above his head but made no other moves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bro saw that this would be a little rougher of a day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing John’s ankle, he yanked him down and had to practically fight the pants off before he went limp and allowed his underwear to follow without a fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning down over him, Bro kissed John’s cheek briefly before speaking softly near his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Checkin’ in, how are we, babe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John relaxed minutely and smiled up at Bro, taking a moment to take his glasses off and push them to the side before speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, I’m green, you can keep going.” Bro nodded at John’s words and it was like a shutter fell over his eyes, so easily placed and sudden that John shuddered beneath him, arching up into the warmth of the other’s body only to have him pull away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you!” Another slap across the opposite cheek made John go quiet as he was pulled into Bro’s lap, over his legs with his ass up in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how many do you think ya deserve for being such a little brat today?” Bro asked, hand soothing over the back of John’s thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t a brat, you’re just being a fucki-</span>
  <em>
    <span> oh fuck.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slap against his thigh was enough to make John squirm, kicking his legs out. Bro grunted softly and pinned John with an arm on the small of his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a flurry of hits, alternating between his cheeks and thighs, painting them red until John stopped moving, going limp and quietly whimpering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was hot and hard against Bro’s thigh, but with the way he was pinned he couldn’t get any friction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro, come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m sorry I was bad, I didn’t mean to.” John whimpered into the fabric of the futon, trying to tilt his hips only to get another slap against his thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya ain’t sorry, you just wanna get off. Such a fuckin’ slut, John.” Bro slapped him again, hard right on his ass and he moaned, the jolts of mixed pain and pleasure flaring up and making his toes curl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head felt light and airy like this, even with the pain, he just wanted to stay bent over Bro’s lap like this, he wanted Bro to hit him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Bro, please? Please, please, again?” Bro just caressed the hot and red skin, shushing him when he whimpered and pushed back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, boy?” He asked, moving his arm and hand so that John could move freely. He spun around in Bro’s lap so that he could look up at him, his cock hard and bobbing down against the soft dip of his thighs and hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna come, Bro, please.. I’ll be a good boy for you, and-and-“ John started to stumble over his words when Bro grasped his cock loosely, thumbing over the slit and teasing the slick head over and over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John moaned, eyes slipping closed as he pushed his hips up, trying to get friction on the rest of his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bro, I-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bro smiled down at him when he hit his thigh, nail gently catching the sensitive skin at the dip of his hip, humming softly when John’s cock jumped in his other hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, god, please-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ah, ah-“ Bro pulled his hand away and John made a broken noise, similar to that of a sob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do we say when we want to cum?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John turned a brilliant red, feet kicking out a little as he turned to hide his face in Bro’s stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at me, little boy, what do we say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bro smiled a little when blue eyes peeked up at him, the other squirming a little before John spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P.. Please, Daddy, can I cum? I’ll be a really good boy-and I, I won’t-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s stop you right there before you say something we both know you don’t mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bro grabbed John’s cock again, laughing under his breath when his boy immediately moaned again, it only took three particularly rough pulls and he was spilling over his hand, moaning and shaking as Bro stroked him through it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Daddy, thank you, thank you so much, ah, thank you-“ John devolved into soft whimpers, eyes teary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bro stopped, using his clean hand to wipe away the tears that had started to form under his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I get up, baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to hold you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bro absentmindedly wiped his hand off on the futon, he needed to wash the cover of it anyway and pulled John up, holding him to his chest, letting him curl into him and softly cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are we feeling? Did I push you too much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it felt really good, I just- I don’t know, I just feel weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bro nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, rocking them from side to side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay. We’ll figure it out and then we’ll talk about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John smiled a little to himself, though Bro couldn’t see it before he nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>